<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me be holy and warm by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178010">Let me be holy and warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal'>sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fluff, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, post 5 movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blossom loved to dance.<br/>Even before Darkside.<br/>She told her so once, Düse doesn´t remember when but she remembers that and hopes that it counts for something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blossom &amp; Düsentrieb (Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies)), Blossom/Düsentrieb (Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies))</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me be holy and warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the prompt "it’s nice to see you laugh again"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is a quiet day at the shop, she is checking the bikes of a team called the Biester, all of them bright poisions green, and as shy as she been around new people she kind of wants to meet them.<br/>
She doesn´t mind being alone.<br/>
The others are at training, and in the evening they promise they would make her see Star Wars for the first time (they say, it was hard to not spoil her before hand but it´s so weirdly exhiting to have someone their age (or kind of their age) see that for the first time, they couldn´t wait for her reaction. Düse wouldn´t have mind being spoiled, any movie was good even the bad ones when they watch them all together). <br/>
She likes having the garage for herself. Even when she has to turn the music all the way up when working with her hands isn´t enough to keep her away from her own thoughs.</p><p>“<em>I miss you, I’m not gonna crack/I love you, I’m not gonna crack/I killed you, I’m not gonna crack</em>”</p><p>She sings shaking her hips, stomping her feet, throwing her arms over her head - she isn´t a good dancer but no one is watching and she likes this song, it ebbs and flows between moods but she dances though the heartbreak too.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you laugh again.”</p><p>Düses wrench falls clattering to the floor.<br/>
Blossom is leaning on a bench, watching her.<br/>
Even without the shadow flitting she can move almost without noise, Nerv curses about it the most, jumping high in the air everytime she does it, swearing she tragets him intentional.</p><p>Düse stares at her, before remebering it´s inpolite and unpretty, - Darkside told her so often enough - close her gaping mouth and tries to calm her racing heart.<br/>
Blossoms face and voice however betrays no emotion beside maybe boredom. Düse feels her face grow red in embrassment, suddenly very aware of the oil on her hands, her clothes and even her face.<br/>
The feel of blood rushing, and the beating thump of her own heart, all the time - it´s a lot to get used to, but the oil stains aren´t, and the feel of clumpsiness is not either.<br/>
She remembers when she first came to the Schattensucher, remebers Blossom showing all her sharp teeth- “What does he even see in you?”<br/>
Düse didn´t have an answer then, she still doesn´t, maybe it was just how she was different in all the ways from Blossom.</p><p>“I though you were going to training with the others.“ <br/>
Blossom smiles. It doesn´t reach her eyes but Düse is not used to expect it to, that comes later. "Do you want me to go?”</p><p>Darkside got bored of her quick and as he did Blossom became nicer of her not nice but - nicer.</p><p>“No, no!” She says quick, this time Blossoms smile does reach her eyes. “What song is next?” “Aweful, its a mix not-” the album. Blossom waves of her rambling “I like that one.”<br/>
They let the song play out for a moment, “Do the others come around too?” Düse asks, she was never good with silence, now she rarley has to be with the Kerle there is always noise, always someone talking. It helps to keep the bad thoughs away. She brush back her hair akwardly, she doesn´t really care how she looks in front of them, and they wouldn´t care at all, even Markus, maybe specially Markus but it´s hard not to feel like this next to Blossom, out of place and like she has to try for what comes natural for Blossom.</p><p>“No, I… left early.” Blossom looks away as she says that. For a moment Düse blinks at her, then she realize as Blossom slides of the bench, her arms wrapped around herself and goes to stand at the open gate, her back to Düse, looking into the sunny afternoon. There is a reason Düse hadn´t been at training and it´s not because the thing with the Biesters bikes was a time sensitive priority. Soccer used to be, the one thing she been good at yes, but more so - the one thing that made her feel warm and tingly all over still, like sunshine, when they won Darkside called her good girl and kissed her and Blossom smiled.</p><p>“Dance with me.” This time Blossom looks suprised, the music is loud but Düse thinks it´s more that she was lost in her own head then that she didn´t hear her.</p><p>Blossom loved to dance. <br/>
Even before Darkside.<br/>
She told her so once, Düse doesn´t remember when but she remembers that and hopes that it counts for something.</p><p>Blossom looks at her for a long moment and Düse almost regrets it, then she smiles, trying again “You are a better dancer than me.“ Blossom smiles back, a slight arrogant shrug of her shoulder, she makes even that look elegant, of course, the shrug says, “Do you have Only happy when it rains on it?“</p><p> </p><p>Maybe the of course is not only confidence of skill but also of course I will. When the others come to drag them to movie night, Blossoms cheeks are red too and she smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>